1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device including the light-emitting element, and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting element and the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting elements, such as LEDs (light emitting diodes), emit light by coupling between electrons and holes. The light-emitting element has small power consumption, a long life span, a sufficiently small size to be provided in a small space, and high shock resistance.
For example, the light-emitting element includes a light-emitting pattern formed between an n-type GaN pattern and a p-type GaN pattern. In the light-emitting pattern, carriers (electrons) of the n-type GaN pattern and carriers (holes) of the p-type GaN pattern are coupled to each other to emit light.
The amount of light emitted from the light-emitting element is proportional to the size of the light-emitting pattern. That is, as the size of the light-emitting pattern is increased, the amount of light emitted from the light-emitting element is increased.
In the related art, a flat light-emitting pattern is formed on a substrate. Therefore, in order to increase the size of the light-emitting pattern, the overall size of the light-emitting device must be increased.